objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 9: NAME THAT TEAM!
MLG Agumon: Sorry guys for what happened. Ferocious Falcons is DEAD. So yeah, I forgot about the Team 5 elimination, but forget about that. *MLG Agumon: Did you realize how boring it is to just name someone's team "Team (Number/Letter)"? WE ARE GOING TO MAKE OUR TEAM NAMES SUPREME! THE CHALLENGE IS TO NAME TEAM 5 & 6. CONTESTANTS HAVE TO DO BOTH TEAM 5 & 6. GOOD LUCK Entries *Kawanime~! **Kabloom ***Team 5: Magic Masters ***Team 6: Winners Only **Mechy ***Team 5: Shush Mans ***Team 6: Crash Bandi-toc **Playtime ***Team 5: The Baldi's Basics ***Team 6: Let's PLAAAAAAAAAAAY **Nahuel Book ***Team 5: The Stronger Controls ***Team 6: Viva Zwei *The Universal Tacos **TacoBell ***Team 5: Amazing Runners! ***Team 6: Galaxy Yokai 3Ds **Gumball Machine ***Team 5: Rainbow Trains ***Team 6: Candy Cadet **Gaster Blaster ***Team 5: Moneybags & Friends ***Team 6: The Predictioners **Skirt ***Team 5: The Princely Paupers ***Team 6: Ancient Egypt *Another Name **Baseball Cap ***Team 5: Cash Cash ***Team 6: Magestic Thunderbolts **Pandora Book ***Team 5: The Newcomers ***Team 6: Cloudy Lemons **Starry ***Team 5: Wrinkly Papers ***Team 6: The Children **Little Horn ***Team 5: The Moneybags ***Team 6: The New Losing Team **Jonathan ***Team 5 & 6: Aw Seriously *Team 5 **Door Knob ***Team 5: The Twisters ***Team 6: Locky Lads **Door Handle ***Team 5: A Team ***Team 6: The Other Team **Moneybags ***Team 5: The Moneysuccers! ***Team 6: Kebab Meat **Monstro ***Team 5: Blergh! ***Team 6: Huerckh! *Team 6 **Floor Lamp ***Team 5: Blue Bubbles ***Team 6: Super Lamps **Lemon Lollipop ***Team 5: Sweet Lemons ***Team 6: Sour Limes **Sphinx ***Team 5: Sleep Overlords ***Team 6: Riddle Riders **Toc-Man ***Team 5: Anti Mac-Pooka Services ***Team 6: Pac-Man PACT Results! *Kawanime~! (86) **Kabloom (23/40) ***Team 5: Magic Masters ****'Mr. Yokai': HEYA MAGIC IS HERE! 19/20, because it makes sense since Moneybags is here! ***Team 6: Winners Only ****'Mr. Yokai': Uh, what? 4/20. **Mechy (28/40) ***Team 5: Shush Mans ****'Mr. Yokai': You're referencing to BoI. 10/20, the trend is kind of old. ***Team 6: Crash Bandi-tooc ****'Mr. Yokai': (deathstares) 18/20. **Playtime (11/40) ***Team 5: The Baldi's Basics ****'Mr. Yokai': AHEM. That's a weird team name. 5/20! ***Team 6: Let's PLAAAAAAAAAAAY ****'Mr. Yokai': That team doesn't look ready to play with anyone. 6/20. **Nahuel Book (24/40) ***Team 5: The Stronger Controls ****'Mr. Yokai': It was going to be 0/20, but since I'm generous, 9/20! ***Team 6: Viva Zwei ****'Mr. Yokai': German music channel. Weird, but since it died, you get 15/20. *The Universal Tacos (71) **TacoBell (11/40) ***Team 5: Amazing Runners! ****'Mr. Yokai': 'nuff said, Not all of them have feet, Mista Bandicoot. 11/20. ***Team 6: Galaxy Yokai 3Ds ****'Mr. Yokai': YOU'RE SUPPORTING ME? Uhh 0/20! **Gumball Machine (18/40) ***Team 5: Rainbow Trains ****'Mr. Yokai': HMM. 7/20! ***Team 6: Candy Cadet ****'Mr. Yokai': I know you are supporting Lemon Lollipop (if you are), but WHO LIKES SWEETS ON THAT TEAM?!?! If only some people, 11/20! **Gaster Blaster (25/40) ***Team 5: Moneybags & Friends ****'Mr. Yokai': 14/20! That's nice of you! ***Team 6: The Predictioners ****'Mr. Yokai': Huh? Maybe... 11/20! **Skirt (17/20) ***Team 5: The Princely Paupers ****'Mr. Yokai': AHH the smell of Disney's "Pete lands on spikes". 16/20! ***Team 6: Ancient Egypt ****'Mr. Yokai': ???What??? 1/20! *Another Name (39) **Baseball Cap (30/40) ***Team 5: Cash Cash ****'Mr. Yokai': SMASH CASH TRASH FLASH BASH GNASH CRASH-A DASH (insert more rhymes). 17/20! ***Team 6: Magestic Thunderbolts ****'Mr. Yokai': Did you mean "Magestic Firebolts"? If so, I GIVE YOU A 0/20 BECAUSE LITTLE WITCH ACADEMIA IS BETTER THAN HARRY POTTER! Else 13/20. But because I'm not sure 13/20. **Pandora Book (4/40) ***Team 5: The Newcomers ****'Mr. Yokai': Lame name. 1/20. ***Team 6: Cloudy Lemons ****'Mr. Yokai': Is their any clouds? NOPE. 3/20. **Starry (2/40) ***Team 5: Wrinkly Papers ****'Mr. Yokai': They are not wrinkly. 2/20. ***Team 6: The Children ****'Mr. Yokai': Then why is Floor Lamp and Lemon Lollipop about the age of 14/15? Explain. 0/20. **Little Horn (3/40) ***Team 5: The Moneybags ****'Mr. Yokai': Your favor of Moneybags is lost because this is a "The Losers" duplicate. Get 3/20. ***Team 6: The New Losing Team ****'Mr. Yokai': HUH LET'S SEE THE TASTE IF YOUR TEAM LOST! Also they might NOT lose! 0/20! **Jonathan (0/40) ***Team 5 & 6: Aw Seriously ****'Mr. Yokai': Both of them get 0/20. Bland team name! *Team 5 (47) **Door Knob (0/40) ***Team 5: The Twisters ****'Mr. Yokai': HMM this team doesn't have any twisters. WHO LIKES DOORS? 0/20! ***Team 6: Locky Lads ****'Mr. Yokai': Who likes Locky or locked doors? 0/20! **Door Handle (-1/40) ***Team 5: A Team ****'Mr. Yokai': A very poor team name. 0/20. ***Team 6: The Other Team ****'Mr. Yokai': Same as Team 5, except -1/20. **Moneybags (25/40) ***Team 5: The Moneysuccers! ****'Mr. Yokai': WHO EATS MONEY? 5/20! ***Team 6: Kebab Meat ****'Mr. Yokai': This team. Makes. Complete. Sense. 20/20! **Monstro (23/40) ***Team 5: Blergh! ****'Mr. Yokai': ??? LEMME GET MY TRANSLATOR! (it translates to blergh) Oh! 9/20! ***Team 6: Huerckh! ****'Mr. Yokai': HAHA 14/20! *Team 6 (69) **Floor Lamp (17/40) ***Team 5: Blue Bubbles ****'Mr. Yokai': They're blue da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa. BUT SERIOUSLY, you name this team because in honor of BUBBLE WAND? JUST NO! ONE COULD HATE BUBBLE WAND! 4/20! ***Team 6: Super Lamps ****'Mr. Yokai': HMM Fine. 13/20. **Lemon Lollipop (-10/40) ***Team 5: Sweet Lemons ****'Mr. Yokai': "Sweet Lemons" Don't call them that. *****'Moneybags': WE ARE EXTREME (insert another word for an inkling which doesn't become a squid)! WE SHALL WRECK YOU FOR CALLING US SWEET! (lemon lollipop is painted blue) *****'Mr. Yokai': In contrary, 0/20! ***Team 6: Sour Limes ****'Mr. Yokai': You are hating your team, eh? -10/20. **Sphinx (27/40) ***Team 5: Sleep Overlords ****'Mr. Yokai': WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU NMCCONELL? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, 14/20! ***Team 6: Riddle Riders ****'Mr. Yokai': Oh yay. 13/20. **Toc-Man (35/40) ***Team 5: Anti Mac-Pooka Services ****'Mr. Yokai': AMPS! 16/20! ***Team 6: Pac-Man PACT ****'Mr. Yokai': Yay. A prevention.. 19/20, sounds dumb, but who cares! I was waiting for TSRITW to judge, but guess what? He's in a rush to fix SSLW. SO! That means he gave every one of them 10/20. Not going to accept! SO! Team 6 will be called Kebeb Meat, and Team 5 is called MAGIC MASTERS. Another Name is the losing team. VOTE ONE TO GET OUTTA THIS!